Nevari Moonleaf
United We Stand, By the Stars, We Triumph. This is what the Kaldorei, Nevari Moonleaf firmly believed. A priestess true to the goddesss, Elune, Nevari is a gentle soul who is infatuated with the human culture. She is warm, loving, and an intelligent elf who had suffered from many tragedies but continues to fight. Even death does not stop her. ::: =Description Overview= ---- Ever since her death, Nevari Moonleaf rests in peace in the Stormwind Graveyard... until now. A high elven apprentice and a master human warlock sought to try an experiment, an experiment that went horribly wrong! After targeting Nevari's grave, knowing her reputation of being a Moon Priestess and harnessing great powers of Elune, they had realized that the Kaldorei's body was too decomposed for reanimation. Regardless, the malevolent duo continued on with experiment, attempting to call forth the Kaldorei's soul from beyond with success. The Quel'dorei apprentice stared in awe to the beauty of the Kaldorei soul which levitated before her. The captivated elf began to reach out towards the soul, her master failing to intervene in time! In a flash of bright light, the Quel'dorei's body slumped over, eyes open, staring mindlessly into the skies. There was no expression, her soul no where to be found. Every power he knew could not bring his apprentice's soul back. He panicked. Gazing up to the hovering soul of Nevari, he decided to conceal his tracks by binding her soul to the high elf's body. The warlock's spell bound Nevari's soul to her vessel so well, she could not escape such a fate as we was unable to leave her newly acquired body. Soon enough, the bodily needs came to the Kaldorei once more. She was alive again, in a body which was not her own! Prior Life Nevari was once a Kaldorei priestess who was gorgeous to the eyes. Every movement she made was radiant and commands a holy presence. Though she is a holy woman, her eyes were of a light, silvery, ice blue. Her hair was the purest white and if inspected closely, strands shimmer in the light. She was and still is very soft spoken and quiet. The mystery behind this woman is compelling, even to those of the Light. Her skin was light blue and flawless. In the moonlight, it would seem that her skin illuminated, giving her a soft aura. The only imperfection on her skin was a large scar in the center of her body where the heart is, and a matching one in the back. This had indicated that she, at one point was ran through by a sword. Though the scar itself is barely visible now and it takes a trained eye to see it. On her face, she had purple markings that were given to her when she had become a priestess. Of course, this form of Nevari no longer exists. She is now a Kaldorei trapped within a living, soulless, Quel'dorei body. Her personality, her memories, everything about her remained the same through the transition. Remnants of the necromancy stays with the Nevari's new being. Her eyes had that of an icy, death-like gaze which were a signature trait to that of a death knight's. Her hair became silvery, glimmering in the moonlight, and finally, her own voice from time to time would have a haunting echo. By technical terms, she is considered to be a Banshee. Unlike Sylvanas Windrunner, her soul has taken possession of a different body, one that is alive. Since her death and rebirth, Nevari had given up all past fortunes to good will and presides over the well-being of Kaldrassil. It is very seldom that she leaves the small hub. Current Appearance Nevari's Quel'dorei body has a very typical build. She is average in both size and weight but does have voluptuous curves. Her hair is almost stark white with hints of silver and is generally worn down. Her eyes do not have the cerulean coloration of a Quel'dorei, but rather the same icy blue of an Ebon Knight's. Generally, Nevari was known for wearing very well kept Elunarian robes or something Highborne-esk. Since her revival, she no longer possess such tapestries and makes due with bulky, unflattering, blatantly uncomfortable cotton robes that were too big for her. Though she smells clean, just the general wear and tear of these robes make her look raggedy and homeless, which in a sense, is true. She is very nervous and skittish about her new form. It takes a while for her to open up to people due to everything that has happened to her. She constantly bounces her leg if sitting, bites her lip, and avoids eye contact due to her anxieties but seems quite harmless to others. Some could see her as easy prey and vulnerable. Despite her state, she is always seen with a beautiful rosary either worn around her neck or tied to the silver cording that keeps her robes up. The beads were made of real sapphires and pearls while a truesilver crescent moon dangles from it. She also carries a very simple staff with a crescent moon at the top of it also made of truesilver. So even though she looks homeless and raggedy, someone could still identify her as being religious with her faith being of Elunarian origin. =History= ---- During the days of ancient Kaldorei civilization, Nevari's life was pretty much typical. She was born into a family with Highborne lineage. Born cursed and remaining ignorant, Nevari naturally took after her mother, Atharia Moonleaf, and walked the path of the Moon. Millennia she spent serving Elune, learning to be a healer of the mind, body, and soul. She at one point even trained under Tyrande Whisperwind. She was devoted, kind, humble, and loving to all of Kaldorei society regardless of their lineage. In many ways, seeking the guidance of Elune had actually protected Nevari to an extent but ultimately, it lead to her demise. Breaking Traditions Nevari's bloodline comes from a strong line of Highborne arcanists who served the royal courts of Queen Azshara. It was considered the Moonleaf tradition to serve their Queen and become one of the most prestige scholars among her ranks. Nevari's mother however did not follow such tradition. Atharia had a change of heart on a fated day when she witnessed a group of Highborne bullying a commoner. While she did not intervene at that time but the incident forever changed her. She wanted to help the common people, to heal them, to defend them. What nobler purpose was there than to become a woman of reverence among her people? That is when she sought out the Priestesses of the Moon for guidance. Time passes by and Atharia had given up her studies to become a Priestess with consent from the Queen. It was then Midsummer and it was later announced the year's Arcanists who were to be wed. The couples who were to be wed of course were completely arranged to assure the bloodlines of the next generation of magi. Some couples were ecstatic, others... were not. Among the announcement was the engagement of Aurius Lunarwind and Mira Nightglow. The two had grown up together practically and while Mira was head of heels for Aurius, it was not reciprocated. Mira was a sniveling type who was untrustworthy, vindictive, malicious, spiteful, conniving, and deceitful. Some would say she was borderline crazy and unpredictable. Somehow, she was in good graces with the Queen. Some would speculate it was because of her skill with the arcane and the fact that her power had deadly potential. Everything about her just screamed "keep away." Aurius had sought out the advice of the Priestesses and it was there that he met Atharia. The two instantly bonded and a relationship grew despite the betrothal. Many days and nights Aurius sought Atharia's companionship but he had kept his relationship in secret from Mira. The time came for Aurius to be wed and consummate their pairing. While Mira had waited for this day all her life, Aurius was no where to be found. He refused to go to his own bonding ceremony and instead, asked Atharia to elope with him in the gaze of the Moon. In secret, they bonded together and became one with each other only to be discovered later on by Mira. The Cursed Child of the Moon Mira's insanity grew because of Aurius' betrayal. When it came to confronting him, she brought the royal guard with her and had him arrested for treason for breaking the tradition and bonding with someone else despite the Queen's orders. Atharia attempts to intervene and cease the altercation but Mira hurls a spell that caused her much harm. Watching helplessly as the guards take Aurius away, Mira turned to Atharia, her eyes seething with hatred, jealously, and pure madness. Words were spoken in a tongue unknown to most as a curse was placed onto Atharia. Atharia writhed in pain as Mira turned her back to leave, satisfied that the curse placed on her would forever torture the one who stole her beloved's heart from her. What Mira did not know was that the spark of life had just begun sprouting within Atharia's womb, the child that the world would soon know as Nevari Moonleaf. Atharia was left for dead as another priestess came to her aid. For her safety, she was quickly taken to one of the temples in Suramar. Atharia's mind was completely invaded, deranged thoughts flowing through her mind, screaming of her insane visions. The priestesses prayed to Elune to save her. At times, Atharia would speak in a language uncomprehending to the others. It was this that made the elves have no choice but to bind Atharia for months. When the time came, Atharia gave birth to Nevari and with that birth, her mind was cleansed, the curse seemingly gone. Atharia remained within the Temple walls under close supervision, raising Nevari as a a humble servant of the Goddess. Little did she know that the curse bestowed onto her was passed on. Ancient Times to the Recent Past Nevari excelled in her duties to the Temple. Her heart solely belonged to Elune and she was overall a very happy and gentle young woman. She served the goddess in the very same temple which Tyrande did and was constantly seeking her guidance. Nevari grew in power and respect among her peers, her own mother extremely proud of her. Nevari would never know the name or what became of her father. In fact, Atharia even knew not of his fate and her memory of him was completely erased from Mira's attack. Her life was pretty much your typical Kaldorei life, following close to her faith and the people. Sadly, during the War of the Ancients, both of her grandparents were slain. Her deeds during the War of the Ancients earned her much merit in the eyes of her peers. Her status was elevated to the rankings of a Moon Priestess, under the direct guise of Tyrande herself. Ten thousand years later, Nevari and Atharia found themselves stationed in Ashenvale to help eliminate the orc threat. After a long time of separation, Aerithine had reunited with Atharia and Nevari, having dire news of the orc invasion. At this time, the Highborne were completely banished so the secret was kept safe. Eventually, Aerithine had to use her arcane magic to save Atharia which caused Aerithine to become apprehended. During her sentencing, Aerithine was seen as a traitor and her punishment was to die. Atharia intervenes as she warns her sisters about the impeding orcs but it was far too late. An ambush was set and Atharia was its first victim as arrows impale her chest. Nevari cries out as she was unable to save her mother while Aerithine and the sentinels fight off the attackers. They agree to allow Aerithine to leave but with the condition that she may never return. Nevari remained in Astranaar to take care of her kin. Sorrow, grief, despair, Nevari mourned the loss of her mother. It was in her dreams that sudden flashes of deranged images surfaced in her mind. Her Goddess being slain, the Kaldorei being erased from existence, the world burning, this awoke Nevari from a dead sleep, fearing the vision she just saw. The curse had begun to effect Nevari. She spoke not a word of it, thinking them to only be a nightmare but it was when she saw her mother's dead body, a morbid illusion came to her and she panicked. She was taken to the Temple of the Moon, Aerithine had always been close by eavesdropping with a disguised form. Nevari was told of her curse and what happened to her, no one knowing how to cure it. A revelation came to the Kaldorei where she would take a pilgrimage to unseen lands in attempt to get even closer to Elune. The Temple Priestesses agreed to it, thinking that divine intervention could be the key. Nevari set sail to the east, leaving Kalimdor behind for years to come. Life in Lordaeron During her voyage, her ship came into contact with a nasty storm. Only she survived as she made landfall on Lordaeron shores. Scared and unknowing, Nevari used what little arcane knowledge she used to disguise herself. For the most part, she was able to blend in quite well with the human culture. While she had no where to really go, she roamed the streets of Stratholme for quite some time. Eventually, she ran into a paladin named Ketith Darkbane. He was a knight of the Silver Hand. She did not speak at all but her mannerisms had intrigued the knight. Doing his duty as a paladin, he observed Nevari, finding out she was homeless and barely getting by. He offered her his home as a place to live, putting her under his care. Nevari began to grow quite fond as he protected her even though she was living with an arcanic guise. He taught her how to read and write in common and eventually, Nevari began to speak the language. With her now being able to communicate with Ketith, she still kept her secret that she was a night elf. She had heard the townspeople talking about the Kaldorei and other races but she would not risk herself being exposed. On a summer night in the fields, Nevari went alone to pray. Ketith had secretly followed Nevari and observed her from afar. There, she prayed, unknowing of her company as Ketith came up to her from behind. In an intense moment between the two, Ketith took her hand and professed that he was falling for her. Nevari too had felt deeply for Ketith and ultimately revealed the truth to him. His love for her never wavered. In fact, he told her that all along he knew she was different but asked of her to reveal her true self to him. She obliged. Low and behold Nevari turned to her true form and in a romantic gesture, Ketith took a hold of Nevari, kissed her passionately, then asked for her hand in marriage. Overwhelmed with joy, Nevari accepted his proposal, the two spending the night together in the field. She shared with him everything about her culture but all he could do was stare at her in awe. To keep herself protected, she continued to keep her human guise from the public eye. Unfortunately, the couple did not make it to their wedding day as the events from the Culling of Stratholme had taken Ketith's life. Ketith had sacrificed himself, activating and giving his hearthstone to Nevari so that she could escape. Exotic Pleasures Inc. After the death of Ketith, Nevari made her way to Stormwind. Heartbroken, alone, she had not an ounce of gold or a way to return to Darnassus. By then, her people had come into contact with the humans though unfortunately for her, they would never cross paths as she were nothing but a commoner, shunned away from the politics of the Grand Alliance. Word spread however and Nevari Moonleaf finally discarded her guise. She was not ready to return to Darnassus. The shadow of vengeance loomed over the elf as she pleaded with those of Stormwind to allow her to accompany them on their expeditions to Northrend. She was denied. Still she walked the streets, homeless, poor, lonely, depressed. She was determined to find a way to Northrend which eventually sparked the idea to find her own boat. Though of course such would need gold. She knew that if she returned to Darnassus, they would not let her leave. She would be stuck at the Temple of the Moon forced into days of prayer. Prayer to her would not quell the fire that burned in her heart. Unable to find work, Nevari's efforts began to wane until the night that one human woman changed her life. This woman who know the streets like the back of her hand, suggested a lewd but yet effective and quick way to make the gold she needed to get to Northrend. Her advice to the Kaldorei was to sell her body. To engage with men and women in sexual acts as she was considered an exotic beauty among the humans. Nevari was appalled yet intrigued by this. Seeing no other way, Nevari had asked the mysterious woman for help to find people interested. A few nights would pass until a male approached the Kaldorei sitting in one of the alleyways wrapped in ragged clothing. He sheltered her, clothed her, and gave her an offer she couldn't refuse. He used her for his sexual pleasure but never once was an ounce of love shared between the two despite the passion and lust. The man turned out to be a local noble who had recently lost his wife and seeking companionship. She was appreciative of his hospitality but yet, her "allowance" money simply was not enough. The nobleman was a business man after all but he genuinely wished to help Nevari get back onto her feet. Despite their lack of love, their bond in a friendship was strong. Nevari had asked him to allow herself to be with more people, using the spare bedroom of his estate. In return, he could get a cut of the gold she would make. Time passed, Nevari's clientele grew and grew. The gold flow was completely substantial. The Kaldorei's vigor was surely put to the test. Though all good things had to come to an end and the nobleman became deathly ill. Being the only person he had in his life, he gave Nevari the estate with the condition that she will continue on with his desire to help people in the same fashion she helped him. She agreed and he died peacefully in his sleep. Birth of a Business Nevari honored the man's wish, constantly scouring the alleyways of Stormwind for young girls in need. She would take them in, exposing them to the very lifestyle that she knew. The estate grew and visitors from all over came to spend their gold on the gorgeous ladies now working for Nevari. Nevari took this opportunity to make it into an official business, thus borning the brothel, Exotic Pleasures. Exotic Pleasures boomed. Being located near Goldshire, many of the girls had drawn business from the city. Word spread of the brothel and Goldshire eventually became overrun by crime, unsafe, and unsanitary conditions. Nevari kept true to her promise, putting her girls' safety first. After Goldshire continued to decline in almost into a state of insanity, she opted to open a bar in the Park District of Stormwind with the brothel being in the lower floor. This establishment came to be known as The Exotic Haven. Soon after The Exotic Haven had been opened, business continued to flourish to much of the relief of regular customers. No longer was the business in Goldshire and Nevari was surprisingly a great business woman. She was loved by both customer and employee alike. Even though she was a Night Elf, she did not let that deter her from keeping her promise. With a heavy heart, Nevari sought to shut down the business, knowing that the girls, and even the city to an extent, depended on her. Nevari smiled to the girls, handing each of them large sacks of gold that was enough for them to live a comfortable life. One woman stepped forth, telling Nevari that The Haven was her home and she did not want to leave it. Respecting her wish, Nevari handed over the business to her on the condition she honored the traditions that she followed, the same ones that the nobleman bestowed onto her. After Nevari had left the business, time came and went. She had found her solace in the Lich King's defeat and returned to Stormwind to check up on the business. To much of her surprise, all was quite well. After her visit, the priestess found it was her time to return to home, seeking the forgiveness and guidance of Elune. It was in her absence, the Catacylsm came. The Park was completely destroyed, with that, The Exotic Haven. All but the new owner perished in Deathwing's wrath. In wake of the Cataclysm, Stormwind began to receive refugees from the nation of Gilneas. Among these refugees were none other than Katarina Chendrolyn. The Expedition to Northrend After so long, Nevari was so focused on the business that she originally forgotten the whole reason she got into such business. She had abandoned the very thing that made her get into the business, her love for the man she lost in Stratholme. Nevari had left Stormwind, finally able to join the campaign to defeat the Lich King. Nevari aided the Argent Crusade, offering her services as a healer. She had become anxious and eager to avenge Ketith. Many nights she would stand outside in the cold winds, staring towards Icecrown Citadel. Dark visions soon started to plague the priestess's mind, the curse starting to afflict itself upon her once more. Argents started to try and treat her but she knew it would fail. Despite telling them about her curse, they persevered through the darkness. It was then discovered the origin of the curse when Nevari attacked one of her own. She couldn't control herself and was knocked unconscious. When she awoke, she was informed that the curse she has is an ancient curse from the Old Gods. This news had devastated Nevari. She did not want to risk anyone's life and sought to exile herself. It was then another Argent convinced Nevari to stay, convincing her that perhaps keeping her mind in check was the key to control her curse. While it sounded easy, it was far from. The curse played on her emotions. Whenever malignant emotions surface, it would trigger, spiraling her to a state where she was delusional and having false premonitions. Still, the Argent brought up Ketith and how much he meant to her. This ultimately set Nevari back on track. Nevari was present for the events of the Wrath Gate. While she was not directly involved in the incident, she was there to help mend the wounds of the injured. While Tirion Fordring and his crew infiltrated Icecrown Citadel, Nevari was with a band of Argents responding to a Scourge threat outside its gates. To much of her dismay, the one of the leaders of the Scourge group was none other than Ketith who had been turned into a Death Knight. Forced to fight her own beloved, Nevari granted him his final rest. During the battle, another death knight had run her through. She crawled over to Ketith's dying body and held him. She knew death was imminent for the pair as Ketith was soon being released from the Scourge's grasp and into the embrace of the Holy Light. Both of their forms glowed radiantly as Ketith used the last of his strength to once again save Nevari from death as well as destroy the rest of the impending Scourge. It was this day that Nevari would believe in the Light. The Silver Hand Nevari returned to Stormwind after the Lich King's defeat. She was eager to live in the memory of Ketith, wanting to serve the Silver Hand even though she did not worship the Light. Eventually, she had run into the Silver Hand Chapter and served along their side. For a while, things were going well for her. She had met another paladin named Damond Osrana. The two had formed a deep bond and eventually had wed. Many were against their union because of the fact that she was a night elf and did not worship the Holy Light. Her wedding took place in Moonglade. She was treated poorly. There was much contention between her and the others despite her wanting to please. Damond had failed to come to her defense. In fact, he had completely gone missing on an expedition to the Outlands which he failed to inform her. After being constantly mistreated feeling abandoned by her husband, and others of her order flat out saying Elune did not exist while calling her a heretic, Nevari started to become delusional once more. This time, her visions seemed much more real. So real, that actually started to believe them as truth. She started to become acting rational, even attempting to kill members of the Silver Hand until she was ultimately stopped. Her actions and despair had caused Nevari to miscarry, her marriage to Damond later on was annulled by Caspius Greenleaf. Aerithine was not pleased with the Nevari. She was shunned her for what she had become. After visiting her niece, Aerithine questioned her as to why she did such degrading things, things against her culture, things that were even considered against the Elunarian faith. This devastated Nevari but knew in her heart Aerithine was right. It was then that Nevari knew she had to return to Darnassus and would remain at the Temple of the Moon until the events of the Catacylsm. Later on, she returned to Stormwind once more, only to serve as a Priestess to her people and created Kaldrassil as a safe haven. Kaldrassil, the Blessed Tree To honor all of the fallen Kaldorei, Nevari Moonleaf, gave life to the tree sapling, naming the tree Kaldrassil to reflect upon the Kaldorei heritage. Many mistake the tree because its name resembles the World Tree, Nordrassil. In common tongue, Nordrassil translates to "Crown of Heavens" meanwhile Kaldrassil translates to "Crown of Stars." Nevari has taken charge over the maintenance of the tree while tending to her duties. With the destruction of the Park, Kaldrassil now serves as a sanctuary to the Elunarian faith. Liturgies, mediation sessions, spiritual, and physical healing are all services offered by the priestess. Should someone be in need of services of such healing, Kaldrassil itself radiates with the Moon Goddess' aura, granting rejuvenation healing simply by being in proximity of the tree. Even though Kaldrassil is heavily Kaldorei themed, all are welcomed to its services should it be needed. Nevari takes great pride in Kaldrassil. While it is her creation and dedication to her people, it also serves as her home. Many people have come and gone from the tree but it is where she had met her most recent husband, Reggad. Eventually, Nevari had moved out of Kaldrassil to be with Reggad in Grizzly Hills under the order Kingdom of the Hills. Since Nevari's reanimation, she had reclaimed Kaldrassil as her home and lives there to this date. The Sacrifice During Nevari and Reggad's relationship, the Kaldorei had eventually conceived in their union. When the couple started to grow into troubled times, Nevari's curse started to effect her mind as she reminiscences her time with Damond. Just like previously, she had conceived twins and it came at a time where their relationship was on the fritz. Ultimately, Reggad disappeared from her life. Feeling completely abandoned once more and with children, she fell into deep despair thus the curse beginning to work its way back into her mind tenfold regardless of the attempts she made to be rid of it. Nevari's mind began to rapidly deteriorate so to keep herself safe from others, she quarantined herself within Kaldrassil. Kaldrassil's power kept Nevari sane but even then the curse continued to grow stronger. In her dreams, a premonition came to her. Her children would be born with the curse and she would finally be free of it. It devastated her to no end that once again, her children suffered before even being born. In a desperate act, she sought the help of the Bronze Dragonflight. She was given the option to save her children but at a dire cost. She would be able to give birth to her children without the curse but in doing so, it would end her life. Alone and scared, Nevari didn't think twice, opting to save her children. Her children were born in different time frames, free from the curse but she or Reggad would never see them again. After she had given birth, Nevari was sent back to Kaldrassil where she later died in her bed. Her body was taken to the Stormwind City graveyard, buried next to a tree by a walkway, completely alone. The Gift of Goldrinn, the Worgen Curse When her curse started to flare in the aftermath of her treatment from The Silver Hand Chapter, the loss of her first children, and her separation from Damond, Nevari had pondered a ways to suppress or even eliminate her curse. She did not wish to harm anyone even though many had harmed her. At the time of her courting with Reggad, she came up with a radical idea to "exchange one curse for another" as Reggad was inflicted with the worgen curse. He was hesitant at first, though he agreed to it under the conditions that she were heavily monitored to make sure that Nevari would not harm herself if she were to become feral due to the inoculation's failure. Haven been bit by Reggad, Nevari indeed became worgen and her inoculation was a success. Unfortunately, a nearby orc was slain in the process. Nevari grew to accept the curse as a gift. She married Reggad and all seemed well. For the most part, it had appeared that her experiment had worked... That is, until history repeated itself with Reggad's disappearance and the revelation of the curse passing on to her children plagued her mind. Upon her reanimation, Nevari felt a bit incomplete. Her connection and bond with the worgen curse was actually quite deep. She didn't feel herself without the curse. To her, it was always something missing. She felt that the gift gave her some sort of strength, that she felt more in tune with her surroundings and that her connection to Elune was even deeper. So, after pondering the dilemma of inflicting the curse onto a body which was not her own versus her own greed, she asked her beloved, Tristan, to inflict his curse onto her once more. Despite being inoculated, Nevari had actually become feral for a while, disappearing from society, and being separated from Tristan. Walking Down the Path of Nature Upon being bitten the second time, Nevari's ferocity kicked in and she strayed from Tristan. Despite the inoculation serum being injected, Nevari was completely feral. She wandered the pathways of Val'sharah, hunting on wild prey. She was spotted by the Druids of the Dreamgrove, eventually captured by them. There, she was forced into the Emerald Dream where the healers tended to her, trying to restore her mind. One druid simply named "Lunarwind" took a very high interest in her, working with her night and day. Eventually, he was successful in bringing harmony to Nevari's worgenism with her being. This wouldn't be the last time Nevari had experience in the Dream. Even though Tristan and Nevari reunited, again fate deals a cruel hand and the two were separated once more. Nevari's desperation to find Tristan, she invoked upon the Dream, trying to search for her beloved to no avail. Though it actually put her in harm's way because upon doing this, she did so unattended and unassisted, her own body vulnerable and slowly deteriorating due to her body's need for arcana. Becoming unknowingly ill, Nevari had nearly lost her life searching for Tristan but luckily, she was found by her friends Bluie of Leolydis. Her time in the Dream had affected Nevari. She felt that in the Dream that there was something more for her, something that it wanted her to see. To this day, such compelling feelings linger. After she had deliberated everything that has happened to her, Nevari had decided to hang up the mantle and duties of a priestess and pursue the calling. She returned to the Dreamgrove where Lunarwind resided. He was baffled to see her return as anyone not a druid could not enter. She requested him to become her Shan'do, her teacher. While he was shocked at first, he agreed. Since then, she has been under his study, training to become a druid and become one with nature. =Personality= ---- Nevari is an extremely strong willed being. She is quick to aid anyone who is in need regardless of cultural boundaries. She often reflects upon her heritage and seems eager to spread her wisdom to her own kin but is quite disappointed with how the Kaldorei of Stormwind conduct themselves. Regardless, overall she is very friendly and gentle. She makes it known that she believes in Elune and her faith will always remain. She tries desperately to fit in among the human culture in hopes that someday, there will be no more religious or racial prejudice despite those who have harmed her. In battle, she is quite resourceful. Calling on the power of her goddess, Nevari is very strong in her casts but excels in healing. At times of desperation, Nevari would also delve into shadow magics however this is no longer the case as she becomes more into her druidic powers. In her recent form, she used to be a lot more timid but once she gets used to being around familiar faces, she becomes more and more herself although her emotional barriers are quite high. She would be seen as the typical damsel in distress but in that is no longer the case since taking on the path of nature. She finds herself in harmony with the gift of Goldrinn and nature. Her mannerisms have slowly become more wolf-like. If she is angry, sometimes, one could hear her wolf growl or see her eyes shift into a wolf's shape. Though she is still the very sweet natured, loving, caring elf she's always been... only a little more animalistic. Beliefs On top of being a Moon Priestess, Nevari of course is very interested in learning of the Holy Light. She wouldn't take on the Holy Light as a religion however. She strongly believes that the two faiths are intertwined, being one in the same though as she follows a goddess, the Light, is the aspiration to greatness. Quirks *Nevari is a highly skilled cook with the ability to make a very wide variety of food from all cultures. *She is the original owner and founder of the infamous brothel, Exotic Pleasures. *She was appointed as the first Moon Priestess to serve the Kaldorei in The Eastern Kingdoms. *She is also a highly skilled tailor and knows how to create garments suitable for her Highborne Peerage. *Like her mother, she went against family tradition in studying the arcane to become a priestess. *She knows very basic arcane skills to ensure her survival; primarily how to conjure food, water, and cast illusions to conceal her form. *Her Kaldorei body is buried in the Stormwind City graveyard. *She was responsible for the creation and planting of the memorial, Kaldrassil, dedicating it to the druids who lost their lives during The Cataclysm. *Her wedding to Damond had over fifty people in attendance. *She performed an exotic pole dance at Tenevus Stromheart's wedding. =Relationships= ---- Nevari's taste has always been favored towards the human culture. She has had her fair share of love and heartache. Romantic Relationships Current Relationship - Tristan Ross ofPride of Gnomeregan'Whitewolf Enterprises * Current Relationship Level - Married as of October 23, 627 K.C. (2017) * Date of Courtship - October 23, 626 K.C. (2016) * Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind Past Relationships - 'Samuel "Reggad" Alberic of Shadowtalon Company *Highest Relationship Level - Married (Bonded) *Date of Courtship - Spring 624 K.C. (2014) *Date of Marriage - Winter 624 K.C. (2014) *Date of Bond Severed - Summer 625 K.C. (2015) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind *Reason for Separation - Unknown Jarltor Volkein *Highest Relationship Level - Married (Bonded) *Date of Courtship - Spring 624 K.C. (2014) *End of Marriage - Winter 624 K.C. (2014) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind *Reason for Divorce - Irreconcilable Differences [[Damond Osrana|'Damond Osrana']] *Highest Relationship Level - Married *Date of Courtship - Fall 622 K.C. (2012) *End of Marriage - Spring 623 K.C. (2013) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind *Reason for Annulment - Irreconcilable Differences Ketith Darkbane of The Silver Hand *Highest Relationship Level - Engaged *Date of Courtship - August 610 K.C. *End of Courtship - September 611 K.C. *Place of First Encounter - Stratholme, Lordaeron *Reason for Courtship Termination - Death of Ketith Darkbane Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Priests Category:Highborne Peerage Category:The Sovereign Remnants Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Elunite Faith Category:High Elf Category:Undead Category:Highborne